


Diamonds

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Post-Avengers, Thor/Bruce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Day 5: StarsDiamonds and stars are far too much alike.





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaceyBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyBoi/gifts).



> The start of this fic is me waxing poetic about the Revengers just a *tad* too much. Sorry not sorry, guys.

The Revengers sat around one of the many counters on the _Statesman_ , enjoying drinks and easy company while exchanging stories.

 

 _A Valkyrie, the god of mischief, the King of Asgard and a Hulk walk into a bar_ —smiling wryly, Bruce wondered what sort of punchline _that_ joke would have.

 

Bruce had a complicated relationship with alcohol, to say the least. He had hesitated joining these drinking rounds because he thought that they would bring about some bad memories.

 

But when they drank, Valkyrie noticeably relaxed; Loki’s sense of humor became less cutting and more ridiculously funny; and Thor just sort of...seemed to forget about everything for a little while, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. If only for that, Bruce liked getting a little tipsy with them sometimes. Even he could admit it to himself that he enjoyed having this camaraderie.

 

And it _did_ take a lot of mutual trust to get to this point. Valkyrie, had opened up about her previous life on Asgard, while Loki had spoken of many fond memories he’d had with Frigga, and Thor had even ranted about the disaster that was his relationship with Jane. For the most part, Bruce shared stories about the shenanigans he and Tony had caused while doing many an experiment on Earth. It spoke to the unconditional nature of these moments that they were content with this, and none of them pushed or prodded at Bruce, even when it seemed like he was holding back.

 

Valkyrie had just finished recounting a tale about what she and her lover Herja had gotten up to when they were young. It was a tale of roguery and devilishness that would have made Loki proud, and as it was, he was grinning like a madman. Bruce, meanwhile, was in stitches.

 

He calmed himself somewhat and looked over at Thor to see his reaction. Bruce’s heart nearly leapt into his throat at the intensity of the look that was fixed on him.

 

For the most part, Thor was a pretty easygoing person. But sometimes, he got this look in his eye that seemed so severe, so calculating, that Bruce wondered if it was part of the storm that brewed in his blood.

 

Thor broke his gaze and turned back to the conversation, talking animatedly again, and Bruce had no choice but to reluctantly follow suit.

 

Bruce wasn’t so daft as to think that Valkyrie and Loki hadn’t noticed their little moment, but thankfully neither of them brought it up.

 

_What was that about?_

 

—

 

Bruce had been speaking to Eir, the taciturn head healer that had survived Hela’s siege on Asgard. He had learned much about Asgardian healing, which was honestly just very, _very_ advanced technology with spiritual Nordic-sounding names. He was taught about _seidr_ , _hugr_ , and _mal_ —magic connections, the soul, and time. After he had learned these basic principles as well as Asgardian anatomy, Bruce was able to help with doctoring patients even just a little bit.

 

Bruce was no engineer, but he had been working together with the remaining blacksmith apprentices to build a soul forge, which would definitely aid diagnosing injuries and ailments. As soon as he finished, he told Thor, whom he thought would be delighted.

 

Instead, Thor looked at him with another calculating look in his eye, clapped him on the shoulder and praised his efforts.

 

Bruce was...thoroughly confused.

 

This continued in an odd pattern; Bruce would help out in some way and Thor would regard him strangely. It got to the point where he was just so fed up, he confronted Thor about it.

 

“Thor, do you have something to say to me?”

 

Thor tilted his head and regarded him again. It was getting _infuriating_. If Thor denied it, Bruce would absolutely lose his shit—

 

“Actually, yes, Banner, I do.”

 

“—oh. Well, what is it?”

 

“Walk with me?” Thor asked, with that damn charming smile on his face.

 

As they walked together, they passed a lot of the ship’s inhabitants. Bruce was surprised at how they were greeted; while people were warm when they acknowledged Bruce, they seemed almost hesitant to look Thor in the eye.

 

“It’s because they are not used to sharing such close quarters with their king.”

 

Bruce startled, turning to him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Thor’s gaze was sad and faraway. “When Odin was king, he rarely ever interacted with the commoners, which is what most people left are. There was peace, and squabbles between lords and peasants were frequently handled amongst themselves. My people are not used to being in such close proximity with their king.”

 

Bruce sensed there was a “but”.

 

“That is what I wanted to speak with you about,” Thor said as they stopped in front of a large window overlooking the entire galaxy.

 

“You, Bruce, have endeared yourself to my people. Loki has opened up to you—which is a truly awesome feat in itself—and while I have not known Valkyrie for long, she has done the same.

 

“Bruce, you are truly precious.” Thor finished.

 

Bruce didn’t know what to say.

 

“You told me once of these crystals that are created by an immense pressure deep under earth. Diamonds, are they? They are precious but are few and far in between.

 

“When I look at these stars, I think of you—how you are a diamond that has survived all those years of pressure and have come out, raw and uncut, but whole.”

 

Bruce held his breath.

 

“You are beautiful to me. Even in a sky so full of stars, you are the one that stands out. I will find you, no matter how faint your twinkle may become, because I am gravitated to you by your mere presence.”

 

Thor chuckled, and Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

“Perhaps I am mixing up my metaphors, but the point remains. You are my northern star, my diamond, Bruce.”

 

As they stood there looking into the starry abyss, something changed between them, Bruce couldn’t help but think,

 

_And you are mine, Thor._

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Thor-centric discord](https://discord.gg/4dahRt8), if anyone is interested in joining. This is an INCEST-FREE server.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://flytling.tumblr.com).


End file.
